What Hurts the Most
by skydreamer211
Summary: Songfic to what hurts the most by Cascada. Soul has a girlfriend, so Maka moves out to give them some privacy. She will play at the school dance, so will Soul know how much he hurt her? NOT a SoMa. I suck at writing summaries. Yeah, this one makes no sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! They mean so much, especially since I'm a relatively new writer. This will be a two-or-three-shot, depending what I want to do. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I seriously wish I owned Soul Eater or What Hurts the Most. But sadly, I own nothing.**

What Hurts the Most

Chapter 1

Maka POV

After discovering that Soul had a new girlfriend, I moved out to live with Papa. I know that he doesn't know that I secretly love him, but seriously. He had to know that it would be uncomfortable for me watching them kissing while I'm trying to _eat._ So I moved out to live with Papa. I heard that the school dance was coming up, and that they were looking for a piano player, so I'm going to go audition.

(Time skip to audition)

"Thank you so much!" I smiled at the auditioning person. After I played one of my original songs, they said that they'd let me play at the school dance. I left the audition room, skipping and humming a popular song under my breath. What I didn't notice was a certain white-haired boy lurking in the shadowy corner of the hallway.

(Soul's pov)

I was going to go audition for the piano player part at the school dance, but apparently I was too late, because when I got there, I heard the most beautiful piano music drifting out into the hallway. I heard a, "You got the part! Good job!" and in response, I heard a beautiful, clear voice chirp in reply, "Thank you so much!" I wondered who had gotten the part, and my question was answered in a second, when the door opened, and out came…Maka? Yes, she was skipping cheerfully and humming a popular song under her breath. I quickly shrank back into the darkest corner, and prayed she hadn't noticed me. Apparently she hadn't, because she went on humming cheerfully. When I was sure she was out of sight, I finally exhaled. I hadn't seen Maka since she went to go live with her dad, to give me and Lissa more privacy. I'd got the impression that she was a little hurt, especially because I didn't ask her before I invited Lissa to live with us. But she put on a bright face, and warmly welcomed Lissa to live with me, because she was moving out. Maka never told me she could play piano. I wonder why. Oh well.


	2. White Houses

Hey guys! I'm trying to update as many of my stories as possible. So, enjoy this chapter! It's not the concert.

Soul POV

I was taking a walk with my girlfriend, Lissa, at the park when I heard it. Maka was walking just ahead of us, in a hoodie and jeans, She was singing along to her iPod, and I listened carefully.

Song: White Houses by Vanessa Carlton

Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's 'til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day

Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
Summer's all in bloom  
Summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses [x3]

After the song was finished, I stood, shell shocked for a moment. Was that what Maka really thought? Did she really love me? I guess I would find out at the concert. Lissa tugged my arm and whined about going home because it was getting cold. It didn't surprise me that she was cold, because she had a tiny tank top on with a pair of booty shorts. (AN- Gah, I hate that term.) Anyway, we went home and I cooked dinner for us, then I fell asleep in my room.

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? Leave a review, they are like sleep to me. Which is ironic, because I have insomnia. For those of you who don't know what that means and are too lazy to google it, it means I can't sleep easily. I stay up all night a lot. I can't sleep. So review and keep me from going crazy from sleep loss! **


End file.
